Simplement cendrillon
by karya
Summary: [LEMON][remix de conte de fée][DeG]Comment la vie d'un enfant vatelle changer apres l'arrivé d'une nouvelle famille? Comment la petite cendre qu'il croit être vatelle se transformer en si bel homme ?


Titre : Conte de fée 1  
Auteur : karya  
Pairing : bah euh Kyo et Kaoru  
Rating : Univers alternatif, yaoi, anachronisme. Petit mélange de groupe aussi, on y retrouve du DeG, du Luna Sea et du X Japan. Petit lemon pour le fun  
Commentaire : Je précise tout de suite que je me suis tapé un délire complet sur cette fic qui est l'une de mes premières d'où certains commentaire de moi-même lol. Je precise également que même si c'est un conte, ce n'est pourtant pas à la porté des enfants. Et pi reviewez-moi que je sache ce que vous en penez, merci

* * *

**Simplement Cendrillon **

**Chapitre unique **

**Personnages :**  
Tooru **Cendrillon** (plus communément appelé **Kyo** pour les besoin de la fic)  
Kaoru **le Prince**  
Toshiya **le Fée**  
Shinya **un des Frères**  
Die **Bras Droit du prince**  
Sugizo **l'autre Frère**  
Yoshiki **le Roi**  
Hide **le Beau-père**  
_Avec l'aimable mais minime participation des Gundam Boys_

" Il était une fois, une petite fi… Un petit garçon qui vivait à Kyoto avec son père. Ils vivaient paisiblement quand enfin le père se trouva une nouvelle fem… un nouveau compagnon.

- Tooru, enfin… enfin je t'ai trouvé une mère… Ou plutôt un autre père.

- Oh otôsan ! Je suis tellement content.

Enfin la maison accueilli un nouveau père et deux nouveau frères. Tooru tellement heureux laissa les chambres du premier étage à sa nouvelle famille et s'installa au grenier. Une année passa quand soudain la maladie emporta le père de Tooru le laissant seul en compagnie de son beau-père et de ses deux demi-frères.

La vie se fit alors plus dure pour le petit garçon qu'était Tooru, son beau-père par souci d'économie débaucha les domestiques et demanda gentiment à Tooru de faire le travail à leur place. Le jeune garçon toujours aussi serviable fut tout à fait d'accord pour aider son beau-père si gentil. Et ce qui commença par une petite aide se termina par de longues journées de labeur et de soin.

Finalement son beau-père décida de déménager à Tokyo, ne supportant plus de respirer l'air de Kyoto et comme Tooru pleurait à chaudes larmes, il fut baptisé Kyo en l'honneur de la ville qui l'avait vu naître. C'était un de ses frères qui le baptisa comme ça, un être silencieux et doux du nom de Shinya, qui malgré l'affection qu'il portait à son jeune frère, suivait les directives de son père et tenait Kyo à l'écart.

**_OoO_**

Bien des années plus tard, Kyo se trouvait toujours seul à faire le ménage et les retouches de vêtements. Il travaillait en souriant et en chantant doucement pour ne pas déranger son beau-père et ses frères. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme, mais se sentait quand même par moment très seul, même avec les compagnons qu'il s'était trouvé, un couple de rat avec leur petit raton, prénommés affectueusement Quatre, Trowa et Wufei, un gentil petit chien du nom de Heero et enfin un oiseau noir, toujours perché sur Heero, nommé Duo.

La maison était donc pleine de rire et de joie, surtout à l'annonce d'une grande fête en l'honneur du prince de la ville, ce dernier fêtait ses vingt-six ans et son père le roi Yoshiki voulait absolument qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour vivre avec lui. Ainsi tous les jeunes gens de bonne famille étaient invité à venir se présenter à cette fête. Le beau-père de Kyo, Hide, était très soucieux de l'intérêt de ses fils et trouva l'opportunité très intéressante pour eux, peut être que l'un d'entre eux intéresserait le Prince.

- Kyo as-tu fini de repasser les affaires de Sugizo et de Shinya ?

- Hai… Hide sama, j'aimerais vous demander la permission d'aller à la fête en votre compagnie à tous les trois.

- Il n'en est pas question, et le ménage ? Qui le fera ?

- J'aurais fini ! Et sur l'invitation, il y a bien marqué " tous les jeunes gens de bonne famille "…

- Mais regarde-toi mon pauvre, tu n'as même pas de vêtements acceptable pour y aller. Tu n'iras pas, un point c'est tous, en plus les plus belle voix du monde y seront, tu ne voudrais pas te montrer en haillons quand même ?

- Iie… bien sure…

Et Kyo s'enfuit en courant pour ne pas que l'on distingue ses larmes malheureuses. Shinya le regardait partir, un pincement douloureux au cœur, pourquoi le faire souffrir autant, qu'il y aille à sa place, lui ne voulait pas y aller de toute façon et Sugizo ne voyait rien d'autre que son précieux violon. Pourtant ils durent suivre leur mère dans leur habillage et une voiture vint bientôt les chercher.

Kyo quant à lui pleurait silencieusement dans leur petit jardin, accompagné de ses amis de toujours. Il aurait tellement voulu entendre ces plus belles voix du monde, voir le Prince et aller à une fête, mais il devait se résigner, il ne faisait pas parti du monde du show-biz, il n'avait rien à voir avec eux… Il leva la tête d'un coup quand il eu sous le visage un main tenant un mouchoir blanc.

- Eh bin alors, on fait une grosse crise de larmes ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas mon enfant…

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh ! Où avais-je la tête ! Je ne me suis pas présenté… Je suis le fée Toshiya, ton parrain !

- Mon parrain, demo…

- Tut tut tut ! Pas de mais, tu veux aller à cette fête ?

- Hai !

- Alors commençons… Il te faut un moyen de transport… Voilà qui fera l'affaire et tant pis pour le protocole… Comment c'est déjà… Ah oui !  
_"Toi qui pousse et te laisse manger  
Devient pour une nuit une voiture enchanté."_

Une superbe limousine se gara devant la maison, là où se trouvait juste avant un petit grain de riz oublieux de son bol.

- Il manque quelque chose… bien entendu !

En deux trois paroles, le fée Toshiya transforma Herro le chien en chauffeur et Duo l'oiseau en portier.

- Demo… mon parrain, et le ménage ?

- Je crois que tu as des amis fabuleux. Famille rat, venez ici…

Ses quatre petits amis les rongeurs devinrent eux aussi humains et souriant à Kyo se précipitèrent dans la maison. Pourtant Kyo ne bougea pas.

- Eh Bien qu'attends-tu mon enfant ?

- C'est que je ne peux pas me présenter au Prince dans cet état…

- Eh bien décidément, je perds la tête, quel est ta taille ?

- Un mètre soixante…

- Voili voilà !

Un nouveau Kyo apparu, les cheveux blonds décoloré, les yeux bleu très clair, grâce à des lentilles de contactes, un pantalon en cuir très ajusté et une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, et pour terminer le tout en beauté, des bottes noirs qui le grandissait, qui aurait pu lui résister ? (certainement pas moi !) Enfin il monta dans la voiture accompagné des dernières recommandation.

- Et surtout pas touche ni à la drogue, ni à l'alcool, tu n'acceptes rien d'un inconnu, tu…

- Promis.

- Et le plus important sois de retour à minuit.

- Minuit ? Mais c'est à cette heure que les fêtes commencent.

- Tu ne m'auras pas. Déjà qu'avec mon grain de riz je ne fais pas respectable alors tu rentres à minuit. Point. Je vais me faire tirer les oreilles par le conseil des fées moi ! Alors fait-le, au moins pour moi…

- D'accord. Promis, et puis ça me rendra mystérieux.

Finalement il rentra la tête dans la limousine et parti. Il arriva bientôt d'avant l'immeuble, dont l'adresse était indiqué sur l'invitation qu'il avait réussi à chiper dans le bureau de son beau-père. Et se figea d'étonnement, c'était une boite Gay, mais ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça après tous chacun sa merde, comme le disait son père, et puis il était pas trop attiré par les filles de toute façon. La musique était génial, du visuel en puissance, ce qui lui donna tout de suite l'envie de danser. Il se fondit dans la foule et fut tout de suite repéré par un homme au bar qui lui agrippa le poignet pour l'amener à lui. Sans le vouloir, il fut assit sur un tabouret, à côté de son beau-père qui ne le reconnu pas et l'homme mystérieux se présenta. Les cheveux long et avec des reflets violet attaché en plusieurs natte serré à sa tête et qui lui tombait sur les reins, de beaux yeux noirs irrésistibles et habillé très serré, mais alors on se demandait même s'il pouvait encore respirer. Il était vraiment beau ?

- Je suis le Prince Kaoru. Et toi ?… Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom ?

- J'ai de bonne raison pour ne rien dire. Dit-il en pensant à son beau-père à ses coté.

- Tu danses bien tu sais.

- A… Arigato.

_- Les participants au concours de Chant de la soirée, sont priés de s'avancer sur la scène._

- Tu chantes ? Demanda le Prince

- Un peu…

- Eh bien vas-y, je t'attends ici.

Quand Kyo se mit à chanter, tout le public se tu. Il avait une voix magique sur scène et le final fut dramatique en sentiment, à telle point que la moitié de la salle ressenti un pincement au cœur tandis que l'autre fondait en larme (j'imagine bien Mushi pour ce passage, je l'entends chanter dans mon esprit. Grooooaaa). Seul Shinya reconnu cet air pour l'avoir entendu dans le bouche même de son jeune frère. Mais il ne dira rien à son père, trop heureux lui-même… Il regarda son cavalier et souri, Die était vraiment un être adorable et quand il lui tient la main, il fut le plus heureux des hommes. Die était quand même le bras droit du Prince Kaoru et il préférait, de loin, écouter Kyo chanter que son père crier.

Kyo fut applaudi comme personne et il rejoignit difficilement le Prince qui l'emmena loin du bruit sourd de la salle. Arrivé dans le jardin, ils s'assirent tous les deux au bord d'une fontaine et se mirent à parler pendant des heures, de tout et de rien quand soudain la premières sonnerie de minuit retenti. Kyo se souvint alors des recommandations de son parrain : " Minuit sinon je me ferais tirer les oreilles par le conseils des fées. ". Il devait partir au plus vite de la fête. Ce qu'il fit sous les cris de protestations du Prince qui ne pu que le voir partir impuissant, qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme ?

- Alors mon fils, tu as trouvé la perle rare ?

- Père, je le pensais aussi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'envole.

- Quel est son nom ?

- Si je le savais…

- Nani ? Et bien soit, nous referons une autre fête et nous inviterons les mêmes personnes.

Kyo quant à lui était assit dans le jardin de sa maison, en larme. Il aurait tant voulu rester avec le prince encore un peu, à présent tout était terminé. Pourtant il avait de merveilleux souvenirs et voulait les garder précieusement avec lui. Oui, c'est ça, garder à l'esprit sa merveilleuse fête, c'était mieux que de ne rien avoir du tout. Et puis les personnes présentes avaient apprécié sa façon de chanter, les plus belles voix du monde étaient émues (et comment ne pas l'être avec ce titre…)

_**OoO**_

Une semaine passa quand la nouvelle lettre arriva. Le prince faisait une deuxième fête pour revoir une certaine personne. Rien n'était précisé et le beau-père de Kyo était certain que c'était pour revoir Sugizo, qui avait parler au prince même pas quelques secondes. Même si ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire. Pourtant Hide n'aimait pas le garçon qu'il avait croisé à la fête et sa suspicion se reporta sur Kyo. Ca lui semblait bizarre qu'il ne demande pas de venir avec eux. Et Kyo ne le lui avait pas encore demander à quelques heures de la fête, pensant que son parrain pourrait l'aider une seconde fois.

- Alors Kyo, tu ne demandes pas à venir avec nous cette fois ?

- Vous le voudriez ?

- Certainement pas ! Tu nous ferais honte ! Continu donc à nettoyer la maison.

Quand enfin le soir arriva et que sa belle-famille parti, Kyo se rendit d'un pas incertain vers le jardin, est-ce que son parrain l'aiderait ou pas ? Il voulait tant revoir le prince… Il s'assit sur une souche et attendit accompagné de ses amis, mais une heure déjà s'écoula et croyant tout perdu Kyo retourna dans la maison, pour apercevoir dehors la limousine qui l'attendait, il leva alors son regard vers la glace accroché au mur devant lui et recula de surprise avant de bousculer quelqu'un dans son dos.

- Gomen, je suis en retard, j'étais poursuivi par un dragon qui… Enfin bref, j'espère que la tenue te plaie, j'ai fait dans l'innovant…

Kyo l'embrassa sur la joue pour toute réponse et parti en courant. Il avait sur lui un pantalon en cuir très bien coupé, des bottes et une petite veste sans manche à fermeture éclair en cuir noir. Tous cela en dessous d'un grand manteau pourpre en velours qui lui cachait tous le corps. Et il était redevenu blond avec en plus un maquillage parfait et rehaussé de quelques piercing bien placé, sur son visage d'ange.

- N'oublie pas Kyo… Minuit pas une minute de plus…

Des qu'il entra dans la salle, un prince entouré d'un nuage de fumée de tabac, l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'emmena dans le jardin. Il se mit à le regarder de haut en bas et attendit.

- Demo… J'aurais voulu danser quelques minutes.

- Très bien, dansons…

- Ano… Il n'y a pas de musique !

- Alors chantes ! Chantes pour moi…

- Hai.

Kyo se mit à chanter doucement, se laissant porter par le rythme du prince, qui collait son corps au sien. Ce ne fut que quand Kaoru posa ses lèvres sur les siennes que Kyo su pourquoi il était revenu. Il laissa le Prince mêler sa langue à la sienne et ne rompit pas le baiser quand ce dernier l'allongea sur le rebord de la fontaine, ni quand il s'allongea sur lui tout en lui retirant son manteau pourpre.

- Tu es si beau… Dis moi ton nom ?

- Je ne peux pas Prince. Je n'en ai pas le droit…

- Laisse moi encore t'embrasser dans ce cas.

Kyo n'attendait qua ça et l'embrassa de lui-même, sentant de grandes mains se resserrer autour de sa taille, des doigts fin caresser son ventre après avoir baissé la fermeture du gilet, très doucement. Ce fut alors que retenti le premier coup de minuit… Kyo se leva précipitamment, faisant malencontreusement tomber le prince dans la fontaine. N'y pouvant rien, il voulu partir mais une main le retint. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son cavalier, il le supplia du regard de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse partir avant le dernier coup de minuit. Mais il se rendit compte qu'un simple regard n'y pouvait rien.

- Prince je vous en supplie… Cria Kyo.

- Je veux savoir qui tu es ! Si je te reverrai…

- Faites un autre soirée et je serai présent, demo kudasai !

- D'accord !

Il libéra son bras au cinquième coups, il avait encore le temps de courir jusqu'à la limousine qui démarra au quart de tour avant de se transformer en grain de riz, un carrefour avant chez lui. Il rentra alors accompagné de son fidèle et bon Heero et des chants de joie de Duo. Parce que, oui, il était heureux, il allait revoir le prince Kaoru encore une fois, et allait même assister à une autre fête… D'ailleurs en partant il avait vu à une fenêtre son frère Shinya en bonne compagnie. Il était heureux pour lui aussi, après tous Shinya avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Et puis quand il était heureux, il voulait que tout le monde le soit aussi. Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres qui avaient encore le goût de celles du prince et se mit à rêver de sa soirée, et arrivé dans son lit, il s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**_OoO_**

Une semaine passa alors, et la vie repris son cour, elle redevint comme avant, Kyo en cuisine et Hide en train de crier tous ce qu'il savait, surtout quand enfin la lettre apparu, une nouvelle fête en perspective. Ses deux frères se préparèrent tranquillement et Kyo demanda de les accompagné encore une fois, et même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse de son beau-père. Et il n'avait pas tort, Hide haussa seulement les épaules.

- Alors je peux vous accompagner ?

- Je crois que tu connais la réponse…

- Iie ?

- Voilà, tu as ta réponse.

Ce n'était pas si grave après tous, il irait voir son parrain, qui comme prévu l'aida, l'habillant d'un élégant pantalon à pince noir, des bottes de la même couleur et d'un gilet sans manche blanc à fermeture éclair encore une fois, plus une veste, il faisait froid la nuit. Mais avant de monter dans la limousine, Kyo se retourna vers le fée Toshiya et dit :

- C'est possible de rentrer à six heures demain matin ? Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour… Enfin, pour lier connaissance quoi !

- Iie. Minuit !

- 5 heure ?

- Minuit et demi !

- 4 heure ?

- Une heure et demi !

- 3 heure ?

- Top là ! Demo… Vraiment pas une minute de plus.

- Arigato gozaimasu !

Il arriva alors à la fête et ne vit pas le prince Kaoru, mais où était-il ? Et soudain il le vit danser avec son frère Sugizo, il n'aurait jamais du venir ce soir, ni aucun autre soir non plus d'ailleurs, ce prince n'était pas régulier et… Soudain le prince Kaoru fut à ses coté. Kyo ne comprenait rien, il ne pouvait pas être en train de danser et en même temps de ce trouver à ses coté, c'était physiquement impossible, même si personnellement il n'y connaissait rien en physique élémentaire…

- C'est parce qu'a chaque fois que je suis avec toi, une vieille bic me réclame à corps et à cri, alors un ami à moi c'est fait passer pour moi, le prince Kaoru. Heureusement que Die a eu cette idée.

- Die c'est ce grand type avec les cheveux rouge là-bas, accompagné de l'homme roux ?

- Oui, il est très gentil, et il m'a présenté son ami aussi, il s'appelle Shinya, il parait très timide, mais aussi très épris de mon cher ami.

- Je le pense aussi… Vous savez, j'ai… J'ai cru que…

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, le Prince posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le portant soudainement , tellement que Kyo du passer ses jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. En quelques minutes le prince l'avait emmener dans sa chambre au-dessus de la boite et l'allongeait sur le lit. Kyo le regardait en souriant tendrement et Kaoru n'en pu plus, il se déshabilla en vitesse, laissant son futur amant le dévorer des yeux de tout son soûl et en fit de même pour le petit blond avant de s'allonger sur lui. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas aller si vite, mais son ami était si désirable qu'il avait du mal à se retenir.

Finalement après maintes caresses et baisés, il prit la crème qui se trouvait sous son lit, et il prépara lentement son compagnon qui se crispa en sentant la sensation nouvelle, mais Kaoru savait comment lui faire oublier la douleur, il l'embrassa passionnément tout en le caressant doucement, prenant son sexe dans sa main, le faisait cambrer de plaisir, puis il s'enfonça en lui, le faisant crier de douleur, puis de plaisir. Kyo bougea alors des hanches, accentuant le plaisir, faisant entrer encore plus profondément son amant en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle sa prostate, le faisant frissonner de passion, vite suivit par de grands mouvement de Kaoru. Les lents mouvements qu'ils avaient entamé les firent peu à peu atteindre enfin l'extase qu'ils recherchaient.

Ils s'endormirent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'être ensemble. Quand Kyo se réveilla, il regarda l'heure… Trois heure moins cinq… Oh non ! Il se leva en un quart de tour et s'habilla en vitesse, il devrait courir, autant prendre les bottes à la main et parti plus vite. Le prince se réveilla alors qu'il passait la porte et l'appela alors, le perturbant au passage et il ne vu qu'une botte au bas de sa porte. C'était décidé ! En caleçon il se dirigea vers la chambre de son père et ouvrit la porte d'un coup…

- Père… En tant que Prince je ferai des visites quotidiennes chez les personnes que j'ai invité et je leur ferai essayer cette botte, je compte bien retrouver cet inconnu.

Et il reprit le chemin de sa chambre aussi vite qu'il en était arrivé, laissant son père reprendre conscience.

- Ce n'était pas mon fils ?

- Si. Demo… On s'en fiche, il est grand… Reviens sous les couvertures…

- Nnn…

Kyo quant à lui se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble, le charme rompu, il rentra à pied en compagnie toujours de ses deux amis, avec pour seul trésor la seule botte qui lui restait. Ca plus le merveilleux souvenir de cette nuit magique avec le prince, comme il aurait aimé rester encore plus un peu entre ses bras, pourtant il retrouva son lit froid en cachant la seule botte qui lui rester encore sous son lit. Quand il entendit la voix de son parrain.

- Je ne pourrai plus t'aider Kyo, les fées m'ont rattrapé…

- _Eh ! Le fée ! On t'a dit cinq minutes, pas une heure !_

- C'est bon, c'est bon… J'arrive !… Sayonara Kyo kun !

Kyo s'endormit alors, murmurant encore quelques mots à l'intention de son bénéfique et attentionné parrain.

- Arigato gozaimasu te gomen nasai te sayonara.

Quand Kyo entendit son frère rentrer dans sa chambre pour lui parler, il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne pu répondre et Shinya lui parla seulement.

- Le prince va venir chez nous pour faire essayer une botte mystérieuse, mais je suis sur que tu sais de quoi il s'agit. Essaye de ne pas être puni…

**_OoO_**

Le lendemain, Kyo se réveilla et s'assit avant de se recoucher de douleur, se rappelant sa nuit avec le prince. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil et poussa un soupir de découragement. Midi, il était midi… Il aurait du écouter son frère, tel qu'il connaissait son beau-père, il était à présent puni et enfermé dans sa chambre… Pas manqué, la porte était hermétiquement close et lui était bloqué là, alors qu'il voyait déjà au loin, par la fenêtre, le prince sortir de sa voiture en compagnie de Die, son bras droit, l'homme qui semblait fait pour Shinya, et qu'il avait croisé plusieurs fois en sa compagnie pendant les trois fêtes. Et lui il était là, ne pouvant rien faire… Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui virent au yeux et elles coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

Le salon où se trouvait actuellement les trois membres de la famille de Kyo plus les deux amis princier, était emplis de cri de joie de Hide. Un de ses fils allaient être choisi, coûte que coûte, par le prince, c'était sur puisqu'ils étaient la dernière maison à être visité. Sugizo s'assit alors sur une chaise et commença à enfiler la botte, le pied rentra bien au début, malheureusement le reste ne suivit pas, il avait le pied trop grand. Ce fut le moment de Shinya, qui tout d'abord glissa deux mots à l'oreille de Die, puis s'assit à son tour.

Prenant son temps, il plaça son pied dans la botte qui rentra facilement, tellement facilement que quand il marcha il la perdit lamentablement. Retenant un fou rire (il a quand même une réputation à tenir), il se releva et attendit que son père cesse de gémir…

- N'y a-t-il donc personne d'autre à qui faire essayer la botte dans cette maison ?

- Personne ! Demo… Ressayez avec mon premier fils prince !

- Kaoru j'ai trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour essayer la botte, je savais bien qu'on avait envoyer quatre invitation dans cette famille, et non pas trois…

- Demo… C'est… C'est juste un domestique mon prince, rien qui vaille la peine…

- J'ai dit : " toutes personnes susceptibles d'essayer cette botte ! ". Ce garçon fait donc parti des gens susceptibles de l'essayer. Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris.

Le prince semblait intrigué, il regardait les yeux de Kyo comme si malgré les lentilles de contactes, ils les avaient reconnu. Kyo, quant à lui, s'assit doucement et enfila la botte qui lui allait parfaitement, mais son beau-père nia l'évidence jusqu'au bout, puis Kyo montra la deuxième botte et, quand il l'enfila, une lueur bleu l'entoura et il redevint le Kyo de la nuit en blond et habillé comme avant. Le prince Kaoru s'avança alors vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Va chercher tes affaires, on s'en va !

- Tu ne veux même pas savoir quelque chose avant ,

- Nani ?

- Mon prénom.

- Hai… je suis bête !

- Je m'appelle Tooru , mais tout le monde m'appelle Kyo, je l'aime bien ce prénom parce que c'est mon frère Shinya qui me l'a donné.

- Kyo… C'est un très jolie prénom.

- Et mes fils alors ? Demanda Hide brusquement.

- On emmène Shinya et on vous laisse Sugizo… Dit aimablement Die.

Finalement Shinya parti avec Die et Kyo alla vivre avec Kaoru et ils vécurent heureux…

**_OoO_**

Et les personnages secondaires me direz-vous ! Et bien le beau-père resta seul après que son fils Sugizo se soit enfuit en compagnie d'un groupe de visuel, les animaux partirent vivre avec Kyo et son compagnon et enfin le fée fut radié de l'ordre des fées et rétrogradé simple humain, ce qui lui allait parfaitement puisqu'il entretenait une liaison avec le roi Yoshiki depuis les deux dernières soirées organisé du prince.

FIN


End file.
